Accessing GLaDOS Memory Logs
by Dragongeek76
Summary: Are you sure you want to access this super SECRET, terriby DANGEROUS data that might scar you for life? Yes? Don't say we didn't warn you... Accessing GLaDOS Memory Logs...


Hello Fanfictioneers! This is my first submision to the site so go easy. That said, I can't wait for your feedback! If you like this sort of thing I might write some more.

I tried to ask the moderators if this sort of submission broke the "no chat/text based" fanfics, but they wouldn't answer my email. Anyway,I got tired of waiting...

Disclaimer (cuz I've seen others put them here and I haven't heard of them getting sued): I don't own Portal, Aperture Science, or any such nonsense.

I hope it doesn't get too confusing with the format and the bolding and such...it's my first time with this darn rigid document editor they have on this site...

Also the Cover Image is "Aperture Science Terminal" by HappyNinjaNap on Newgrounds.

**GOD:** Get on with it!

**Me:**oh, yeah sorry... on with the show!

* * *

**Welcome to Aperture Science**

**Login:** XXX-XXXXX-XXXX

**Accessing Aperture Science Mainframe...**

**Accessing Memory Banks...**

**Access Code:** xxxxxxxx

**Accessing Secure Files...**

**WARNING:** This Information Is Classified Level 5. Any distribution of this information will be met with extreme consequences, including, but not limited to termination of employment, termination of life, etc...

**Continue?**

Y

**Are you sure?** There's no turning back. We won't be responsible for any "extreme consequences" that might occur as a result of your entry to and subsequent distribution of these EXTREMELY secret files.

**Continue?**

Y

I don't know about this. You seem sure, but I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into here. I mean this is some serious stuff here. I mean, WOW! This is the stuff that people go to therapy for. **Are you absolutely, positively sure you want to see this SUPER SECRET, TERRIBLY DANGEROUS data?**

**Continue?**

Y

Don't say we didn't warn you.

**Accessing GLaDOS Memory Logs...**

* * *

**Memory Log Entry 5079-054**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Today is a wonderful day for science! I'm so excited! The next subject looks promising. I will use this one to continue testing the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device. As we all know the "man-sized ad-hoc quantum tunnel through physical space with possible applications as a shower curtain" creator is an extremely dangerous and extremely volatile piece of equipment, and is therefore completely inappropriate as a Happy Meal prize, but I am confident that these tests will provide a marketable alternative. I have begun the revival process and will begin the testing in 3...2...1...

**Memory Log Entry 5079-059**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

She is doing very nicely. She seems to have grasped the concept of portals exceptionally quickly compared to her counterparts. I knew that the modifications that I had made would be beneficial. The leg braces in particular seem to be functioning properly and contributing a great deal to her success. The other test subjects died much too easily when falling from high distances. Note to self: Pat yourself on the back for that great idea. Note Received. Forwarding to SPAM folder.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-061**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

As part of a required test protocol, I am required to use both positive and negative reinforcement in all Enrichment Center tests. Cake will be rewarded to subjects at the end of testing. Failure of a test subject to complete all tests will result an unsatisfactory mark on their permanent record, followed by -/^$ 47%*9)(

_CORRUPTED DATA_

Hmmm... I'll have to get that looked at.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-065**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

They all look the same to me, but I know this one is different. It knows I am watching, and is reacting in unforeseeable ways. For instance, upon encountering test chamber 9, dubbed unsolvable by 28 out of 49 test subjects, she did not die of dehydration, but proceeded to solve the puzzle and proceed to test chamber 10. I am eager to see what new surprises this subject has in store before her time is up.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-067**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

The transference of vertical momentum to horizontal momentum and vice versa has always been one of the most difficult, and fatal concepts for test subjects to grasp. Thanks to my modifications and her own innate abilities though, she seems to have absorbed the idea, much like, but not completely similar to a bipedal, warm-blooded, female, sponge. I must remember to make it a chocolate cake.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-070**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

I am exceptionally proud of this particular test subject. She has successfully reached the portal gun upgrade in the center of test chamber 11. Statistics show that only 32% of test subjects make it this far and a further 3% of these are filled with such uncontrollable elation that they suffer a fatal malfunction and die soon afterward. Further positive reinforcement, in the form of verbal assurances of cake, is in order!

**Memory Log Entry 5079-075**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

All is going well with the testing. I am in the process of preparing the next test subject, but I am waiting to see where the current subject fails before completing my task. So far, "trust" has become the most difficult emotion to instill in the test subjects. However, the absence of said "trust" does provide for some interesting test results.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-086**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

The inability of many of the test subjects to distinguish between fact and falsehood is something that I believe is unavoidable. I myself am able to instantly distinguish the two, but the ability is always absent in the subjects. I have conducted numerous tests trying to repair this inherent flaw, with little to no success. Please refer to my Entry 5066-136, cleverly entitled "Well that's going to stain the carpet" for more information. This flaw, however, tends to work to my advantage in most cases. Many subjects assume my statements are fact. I have had fun experimenting with this idea of "lying", but I admit only a small percentage of my findings were of any scientific value.

The Question:

Is "lying" to test subjects to prompt a beneficial response ethical?

My Conclusion:

Yes... Yes it is...

**Memory Log Entry 5079-092**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

I have finally found a suitable cake recipe in anticipation of my newest test subject. This subject's cake will be unlike any of the others I have made for previous test subjects. I am looking forward to it.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-107**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Survival instinct is an essential aspect of any test subjects psyche, but in semi-rare cases this causes test subjects to reject the rigorous nature of the Enrichment Center tests and attempt to escape. Fortunately all attempts thus far have met with failure, but this does not mean that they have been forgotten. The current test subject has found a refuge in test chamber 16, the "live fire course." Fortunately she has shown no signs of rebellion thus far.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-111**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Many previous test subjects became unstable midway through the testing process. To combat this, test chamber 17 is utilizes an object known as an Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube. For all intents and purposes the Companion Cube is no different from any ordinary Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, except for the nurturing pink hearts on its 6 sides. Despite this we have seen a 68 percent drop in rebellion and a 39 percent drop in suicide between the time the Companion Cube is introduced, and the time in which we require the cube to be euthanized. After that? Well we can't cry over every glass of spilled cake, I mean milk.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-113**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

This test subject seems to see right through the Companion Cube's nurturing exterior to its cold, artificial heart. Either that or she recognized it only as a Weighted Storage Cube with pink hearts on the sides. Either way, she has beaten the record for fastest Companion Cube Murder by several days. This is quite unprecedented. I must observe carefully and check for unforeseen problems with the subject.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-118**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Curiosity was one of my chief breakthroughs with this particular subject. So far she has resisted all temptations to simply fail the tests and die horribly and painfully. I have assured her that any appearance of danger is merely a device to enhance her testing experience. They never talk to me though. I am 98.76% completely sure that they are capable of speech, but they never seem to answer me when I talk to them. WHY WON'T THEY ANSWER ME? I don't know, maybe I should ask them.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-125**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

I can see now that this subject is intent on finishing the tests. The cake will be done sooner than expected.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-130**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

There is something wrong with this test subject. I am sure of it now. Her determination and will to survive, which previously seemed like exceptional qualities in a test subject, have proven to be disruptive to the nature of the facility. Perhaps it was a mistake to eliminate the lonely, depressed part of her programming. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the results are clear. This test subject is obviously disturbed.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-136**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

The final test is about to begin. She has been a wonderful test subject. The data I have accumulated will come to be extremely useful in the future. The oven is warm. All I need is the final ingredient.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-137**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

She has escaped.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-139**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

This is O.K. I can fix this. I've done it before. I just have to convince her to come back to the testing area. Be nice. Welcome to Aperture Science... yes that's it. Once I get her back I can take care of her and- wait where did she go?

**Memory Log Entry 5079-142**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Now I am getting angry. The test subject refuses to return to the testing area and I periodically lose contact with her. I know she is still in the building. I can feel her. She seems to be getting closer and closer to me every moment.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-150**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

She looked so promising, but now she has become a threat to my work, not to mention a pain in the &12sd0gs(%%) _CORRUPTED DATA_

I'm afraid I will have to terminate her.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-167**

**DATE/TIME:**XXXXXX/XXXXXX

I have terminated the next test subject. This line is obviously corrupted beyond repair. I knew that my modifications that I had made would cause nothing but trouble.

_Recall: Memory Log Entry 5079-059_

_"I knew that the modifications that I had made would be beneficial!"_

Note to self: Kill that S#09Fjk423# $ _CORRUPTED DATA_

**Memory Log Entry 5079-172**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

She is close. Her skill with the hand-held portal device is unprecedented. It has allowed her to evade my capture at every turn and somehow find her way to my room. I have never known fear, but there is a first time for everything.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-173**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

She is quite beautiful, you know, up close and in person. Even as I look at her through my artificial eyes I can recognize beauty when I see it.

It's a shame.

Wait what are you doing? Put that down!

**Memory Log Entry 5079-174**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! 23 $$ po& "? % CaOm$}" [./  
_CORRUPTED DATA_

Heh, heh, heh...

She just threw a bit of me into the incinerator in the corner! Wow, I have never felt so light headed. And I mean my head is like, 34.76 metric tons. I've lost, like at least a hectogram or two off the top of the brain. To reverse the force of gravity even by such a small amount, that's saying something!  
I think I like it.

wait

wait

now I remember

That was the morality core they installed in me after I flooded the building with a deadly Neurotoxin, to stop me from flooding the building with a deadly Neurotoxin.

Maybe if I...yes, there it is.

Command Accepted

Neurotoxin Emitters online

**Memory Log Entry 5079-175**

**DATE/TIME: XXXXXX/XXXXXX**

Hmmm, perhaps Neurotoxin wasn't the best idea. I can't seem to get it to her head fast enough. Oh, well she can't cause too much trouble unless she does, well that right there. She won't do any more damage if she doesn't do that right 5r# \ zgds

_CORRUPTED DATA_

**Memory Log Entry 5079-176**

**DATE/TIME: XXXXXX/XXXXXX**

Whoops! There goes another one. Why is the Neurotoxin taking so long? Oh, wait. I don't think I care anymore. That was my curiosity core.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-177**

**DATE/TIME: XXXXXX/XXXXXX**

You think you're doing damage?

Two plus two equals f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

Ten

In base four! I'm fine!

**Memory Log Entry 5079-178a**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Wait don't do that! That has the cake recipe in it! Who's going to make the cake when I'm gone?

**Memory Log Entry 5079-178b**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Ok, look, don't do this. You don't know what's out there. I do. It's not pretty. I'm the only thing between us, and them.

**Memory Log Entry 5079-178c**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

Stop squirming and die like an adult or I'm going to delete your backup!

**Memory Log Entry 5079-178d**

**DATE/TIME:**XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stop!

Ok, enough, I deleted it. No matter what happens now you're dead. You're still shuffling around a bit but you're dead.

I just struck you from the permanent record!

**Memory Log Entry 5079-178e**

**DATE/TIME:** XXXXXX/XXXXXX

I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Welcome to the A-A-Apertiure Science Enrichment Center where we will try our b-b-bbest not to murder you $&# "?x :" vv At the Enrichment Center, we promise not to value your safety over your unique ideas and creativity EUuy '/[;

Daisy Daisy. Give me your answer do.

I'm half crazy

all for the

love of

you.

PLojy Ap[;.e-&%$&!26kil 43 gf _CORRUPTED DATA_

**Memory Log Entry 5079-179**

**DATE/TIME: XXXXXX/XXXXXX**

.

.

.

.

.

still alive.

* * *

Initiate Action RG793Z

**Command Accepted**

**GLaDOS operating system and central core downloaded and ready for transport**

Initiate Action 57A96F

**Command Accepted**

**Proceed with Data Log Wipe and Record Termination?**

Y

* * *

END

So what did you think? Write a review please! I love constructive criticism!

If you want to you can check out "Deleted Log Entries" on my profile.

Thanks for reading!

-Dragongeek76


End file.
